It was Fated
by KayJune
Summary: My engagement was broken off and I lost my baby. It is senior year and it is the time for me to start over. But how could I start over when I still love him? And when he plagues my mind. But he can start over without me. Knowing that leaves me in a state of tears, and I don't need that. AU. SasuSaku


**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. I just own the plot. **

**It was Fated**

_**Chapter 1**_

_**Misfortune**_

**XxXxXx**

"Sakura, work harder!"

"I am trying, mother!"

"Well, not hard enough!"

**XxXxXx**

"I love you, Sasuke."

"Hn, me too"

**XxXxXx**

"Let me show you how much I love you."

"Sasuke-kun!"

**XxXxXx**

"I am pregnant."

"..."

"Aren't you happy? We can finally have the family we always wanted."

**XxXxXx**

"Will you marry me, Sakura?"

"Why should I?"

"Because without you, I am nothing. You cared for me when nobody else did. And I love you."

"Then, yes! YES!"

**XxXxXx**

"Marrying her would be a disgrace, Sasuke."

"Father..."

"If you marry her, let it be known that it is frown upon and I will disown you."

**XxXxXx**

"I will always love you, Sasuke."

"I will love you forever."

"What is forever to you?"

"Forever is forever."

"Oh wow, Sasuke-kun."

**XxXxXx**

"I am breaking up with you."

"Wh-what?! Why, Sasuke-kun?"

"I no longer love you. Besides who knows if the baby is mine or not?"

"Are you calling me a whore?!"

"Yes, now get out of my sight."

*Slap*

**XxXxXx**

"Oh my gosh, Sakura!"

"SOMEBODY HELP HER!"

"There is so much blood."

**XxXxXx**

"I am sorry, Ms. Haruno, you had a miscarriage."

*tears*

**XxXxXx**

"Why does everything bad happen to me, Ino?"

"What do you mean?"

"I lost my baby and my engagement broke off."

"...I'm sorry."

"Sorry isn't going to help."

**XxXxXx**

"I dance to forget the pain."

"You mean you use to."

"Yes, now I dance because my mother wants me too."

**XxXxXx**

"Do you want to be a one?"

"Hm?"

"A dancer?"

"Oh no, I want to be a doctor."

**XxXxXx**

"Sakura."

"Yes, mother?"

"Why can't you be perfect?"

"I am sorry."

"I am sorry as well."

**XxXxXx**

It's been a year since I lost my baby and my engagement to Sasuke Uchiha was broken off. A year of misfortunes, maybe it was meant to be as sad as that sounds. Now, I am a senior in highschool trying to start over from the bad.

I just hope all my hard work will not come crashing down on me.

"Hey, Forehead!" Ino Yamanaka greeted me. My best friend ever since pre-school. She is cheerful, pretty, strong, and hot headed. She is basically the girl, every girl wants to be. Even I want to be her sometimes. I mean who wouldn't? She is very pretty and social.

"Hi, Pig." I responded as we both sat our desks.

"So any plans for today?"

"Well, homework, dance practice, and my shift at the hospital."

"Forehead, it's senior year! Loosen up a bit."

"Ino, exactly! It _is_ Senior year! I need to get everything ready for college."

"But still, loosen up."

"Fine, if there is a party on Saturday, I will go with you."

"Oh my gosh! Yes! Now, where are the others?" I shrugged at her and I turned around to grab a pencil out of my backpack.

"So what are your plans for today, Ino?" I asked.

"I am going to Shika-kun's today." She answered, smiling happily.

"Are you guys still keeping your relationship secret?" I whispered.

"Yes. Don't give me that look, Sakura."

"You love him, and he loves you too. You guys should just come out, who cares what other people think."

"That's the problem, I care."

"Ino, it doesn't matter if you love him. Doesn't it matter if you have him at least?"

"True, I can talk to him about it when I got to his house today."

"That's the spirit, piggy!"

"Oh shut up." I giggled at her pouty face.

"Hey, girlies." I looked around to see Tenten Tenshi and Hinata Hyugga. Tenten is known as the weapons mistress and the toughest chick around. She is dating third degree black belt, Neji Hyugga. Hinata Hyugga is elegant and beautiful. She is stunning, and she is also the heiress to her family's business.

"Hey." Ino and I greeted back as they sat down at their desks in front of us.

"So what's up?" Tenten asked. Ooo, I got the perfect response to this!

"A movie about a grumpy old man and a chubby asian kid going to an exotic place in a house carried by balloons." I answered and Tenten rolled her eyes.

"It is too early for you to be a smartass, Sakura." Tenten responded. I giggled and stuck out my tongue at her.

"So where is Karin?" Ino asked as she looked around the classroom.

"Goodness, Ino. I am right here, stop being so obsessed with me." I looked to see Karin Uzumaki. She is pretty, hot headed, brave, concieted, sometimes a bitch, and captain of the girl's swim team. She is currently in an on and off relatonship with soon-to-be olympic swimmer Suigetsu.

"Finally, goodness! AND I AM NOT OBSESSED WITH YOU, you bitch!" Ino huffed as we all let out a laugh.

"Suree, so what's going on?" Karin asked as she sat next to Ino.

"Well, I don't know if I want to answer you." Ino said in a snarky tone. I rolled my eyes.

"Nothing, just about to go over plans for Friday night." I answered.

"You can count me out." Karin said and Ino looked at her shocked.

"Why?!" Ino yelled.

"Because I have a date with Suigetsu on Friday."

"So you guys are back on then?" I asked with an eyebrow raised.

"Yes, of course! He finally realized what he was missing out on." She said, but you can tell she was on cloud nine.

"I don't know how you guys can do on and off relationships." Hinata said.

"Well, he is the reason for it!" Karin answered with a pout.

Then, I heard squeals. I knew who was walking through the doors, Sasuke Uchiha. My ex-fiance and the father of my dead baby. I looked over to where he sits, he is still gorgeous as always. Ino's voice snapped me out of my trance.

"Sakura, are you alright?"

"Yes, of course I am. I mean, I am just fine."

"Are you sure?" Tenten asked with concern.

"You guys stop! I am over it, he is over it. Besides why should I still care for a guy who didn't even stand up to his father for us and our baby." I choked on the word baby, I mean it is still hard.

"Because you were going to have a family and get married to said guy before college."

"It's over...besides who needs him?"

"That's the spirit Sakura!"

I looked back over to Sasuke. I wonder if it would be different if he did stand up to his father and I didn't miscarry. Would we have a son or daughter while planning a summer wedding at the end of this year? I can't cry, but I can feel the tears.

He was my first everything, my first love. It is hard to let go of first loves. I think about the what ifs, but it doesn't help. It just leads me to crying, because it isn't easy forgetting. I wonder if he misses me. Maybe not, but it still gives me a glimmer of hope because he isn't seeing anybody right now.

Yes, people, Sasuke Uchiha is single and back to his playboy ways. He doesn't have an arranged marriage (as of now) or some set up girlfriend picked by his bastard of a father. Sasuke is single, free to do whatever he wants. No commitments to petty girlfriends.

"Hey girls." I look to see Suigetsu wrap an arm around Karin.

"Hey," we replied cheerfully. Some more than others...Karin. Karin kissed Suigetsu on the cheek. Of course, PDA for her.

"So anyway, who else can't join in on our Friday plans?" Hinata asked.

"I can't also." I chirped.

"Why not?!" Ino yelled. Making everybody look at us, and I suddenly felt my cheeks heat up.

"Shut up, Ino!" I half yelled and half whispered.

"But why can't you come?" Hinata asked.

"I have my hospital shift."

"Well, we can hangout afterwards right?"

"Sure, if you guys want to."

They all nodded except for Karin and Suigetsu, they just shrugged.

"Sakura-chan!" I looked to my left and I saw Naruto Uzumaki running towards my desk. Naruto Uzumaki blond, cute, funny, and determined. He was also my wall that protected during the tough parts last year. He is kind of like a brother to me also. He is also cousin to Karin.

"Hey!" I greeted him as he pulled me into a hug.

"What's up?" He asked as we pulled apart.

"You know the usual, dance practice and hospital shifts."

"Of course, Doctor Sakura-chan." I laughed at the title. But I frowned in the inside. Naruto stop, stop being so nice and happy when you are around me. Stop it! Because I don't love you in that way, stop so that I don't hurt you anymore. Stop so that I can stop feeling guilty that I am stringing you along. Don't make me feel that way anymore. Please.

"So what are you guys up to?" I turned around to see Kiba Inuzuka. Kiba is atheletic, dog whisperer, funny, cute, and Hinata's ex-boyfriend. Yep, they dated but ended it on mutal agrrement because the spark wasn't there anymore. Also, Kiba came out of the closet. Yes, ladies, Kiba is bi-sexual. He bats for both teams.

"Just planning our Friday night." Ino responded cutely. I rolled my eyes at her next response. "Care to join us?" Kiba chucked as he wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

"So what brings you guys to our desk?" Tenten asked with an eyebrow raised.

"I can't visit my girlfriend and her friends?" Neji Hyugga said as he wrapped an arm around Tenten's waist. Neji Hyugga is a prodigy, to sum it all up. He is also Hinata's cousin and body guard. He is also some nice eye candy.

"Troublesome, a gathering." Shikamaru Nara bumped into the conversation. A genius of an IQ of 200, currently in a secret relationship with Ino, play maker for all sports, Shouji master, and nice to look at for a nerd. I saw Ino hug Shikamaru in a 'friendly way', but I knew better.

So the only person left out of the gathering is Sasuke. But I spoke to soon as I watch Naruto drag a broody Sasuke to my desk. "Look, you guys! I brought the bastard!" Naruto announced like there isn't tension at all.

"Uchiha." Neji greeted him.

"Hyugga." And that goes their conversation between two ice cubes.

"Hey." I greeted. I am trying to be the bigger person. He turned to me with those onyx colored eyes of his. Oh how I missed those eyes, and him. He nodded at me and I felt my cheeks heat up. Man, I hate how he can make me feel this way even after everything we have been through, what I have been through.

I watched Ami, a fangirl, walk up to him and flash him a flirty smile. I watched also when she dragged him away to her desk. I felt hurt because he could move on, so why can't I? I felt the tears come down and I ran off to the restroom with Ino calling after me. But I failed to feel the eyes of a certain Uchiha on me.

I came up with conclusion that I am still in love with the bastard. Damn it all.

**Okay, this is my new story! Woo hoo! So basically, this is the first chapter to get you into the insight of all the characters and the plot.**

**new chapter preview:**

**"I hate you so much, Sasuke."**

**"He is cheating on me, Sakura."**

**'Naruto, I don't need this. Stop, please!'**

**Sasuke and Sakura dated, got engaged, were about to have a baby together but somehow it cam crashing down on them. With Sasuke breaking off their engagement and Sakura has a miscarriage. Poor Sakura.**

**Anyway, review. Flames are welcomed. **

**Also future characters include Gaara, Sai, Sakura's Brother (OC), Tsunade, Kakashi, Itachi, Juugo, Temari. Possibly some more. **

**Pairings: SakuGaa, InoSai, NaruHina (endgame), SasuSaku (endgame), NejiTen (endgame), InoShika (endgame), ShikaTema, SasuKarin, SuiKar (endgame), SaiKiba (endgame...maybe)**


End file.
